


Live a Live: The reliving of lives.

by Assassin0Archangel



Category: Live A Live (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin0Archangel/pseuds/Assassin0Archangel
Summary: This is my depiction on if Live a Live had a New game plus where the protagonists not only had their powers and equipment but also the knowledge they gained from their adventures in their routes so they will do things a bit differently and I'll have them all at level 23 with their best equipment. Note I'll have it so Oersted still becomes Odio but only because he has to in the end. Also I'll have it so the player picked Li Kuugo as the inheritor for the Kung-fu chapter in its scenario. Also I could use help with fitting tags as I flesh this story out since it's been a while since I last wrote.
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue: The heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the introductory chapter where I will go on about a summary of the protagonists and how their stories went.

In a era where a man became a demon king upon seeing his loved one die after learning she favored his rival over him despite winning her hand in marriage after winning a tournament, said demon king summoned seven warriors from different eras after they defeated the incarnations of himself in their respective era for a final battle. The warriors were as follows in order from their era in which they existed from earliest to latest; A green haired caveman known as Pogo who had a far sharper sense of smell than other cavemen in his era which he used to sniff out the love of his life and end a war between his tribe and another one who worshipped a tyrannosaurus which was known as O-D-O. He was exiled at one point from his tribe after they found out that he was helping his loved one out, but this helped him out in that it allowed him to become much stronger, both in mind and body. He eventually got strong enough where he managed to defeat the strongest mammoth which was a golden mammoth that was the undisputed King of the mammoths alongside his best friend after he sniffed in the area it was found in long enough. This Mammoth somehow knew how to use its trunk in various forms of attacking with fire, even going to the point where it could cause the land it was in to be coated in flames alongside a attack where it could create a big explosion as a defensive measure should anyone get too close to it. In the end they killed the King Mammoth and took its tusks as trophies and a mysterious bottle that it coughed up which they found when used it did insane damage. Pogo knew then he was ready to take on the rival tribe that held his loved one hostage. He used his bulk to easily take out the tribe only for the ground to shake and he fell into a pit alongside his friend, loved one, the chieftain of said rival tribe, and the right hand of said chieftain. Inside the pit was O-D-O who wasn't interested in Pogo's loved one who he quickly found out was intended to be a sacrifice to appease the Tyrannosaurus they revered instead ate the chieftain. After the shock of seeing O-D-O do he quickly gathered his thoughts and everyone quickly agreed to fight the "god" which wasn't easy considering how strong it was. It was a hard battle but thanks to the bottle and Pogo's strongest attack Dodegesen and their teamwork they eventually slayed O-D-O. Both tribes finally managed to make peace with one another and it was shortly afterwards Pogo spoke the very first word mankind ever said, "Love."

The 2nd warrior is the inheritor and current master of a style of Kung-fu known as Xin Shan Quan, a young woman known as Li Kuugo. She was originally a bandit that moved at surprising speeds, but that changed when she met the master of Xin Shan Quan at the time who on that day they first met suddenly realized he needed someone to pass on his skills to due to his age and found her as a promising candidate due to her speed. She, alongside two other candidates Yuan Jou and Sammo Hakka were trained by their master in Xin Shan Quan but Li Kuugo was favored by the master due to her higher than usual speed and how well rounded she was. One day, the dojo they were in recieved a message that a bandit named the Tiger King was hassling the townsfolk of the nearby village again and said he learned the art of Yi Po Men which is another style of kung fu. The aging Xin Shan Quan master drove the troublemaker off once more but not before the Tiger King warned that his master Odi Wang Lee would attack the aging master's dojo. This turned out to not be an idle threat because when he returned to his home he found it trashed and two of his three pupils killed in the process. Li Kuugo managed to survive due to being better trained in Xin Shan Quan but her fellow students were not so lucky. Angered by this despite not showing it the old master decided he had to avenge his students deaths and take out the entire Yi Po Men dojo as his way of avenging them, but not before showing his remaining student the ultimate technique of the Xin Shan Quan style of kung fu known XuanYaLianShanQuan which he only had enough time to do so once. Afterwards he made his way over to the enemy dojo but on his way there Li Kuugo stopped him and she told her master she wanted to join him in taking out the dojo which he was reluctant to do so but eventually agreed. The master and student eventually made their way to the Yi Po Men dojo and took out all the disciples of Odi Wang Lee as they made their way to him. Eventually they did and Odi Wang Lee told the two they had to defeat his favored before they could finally fight him as his means of testing them which they did but just as they were about to fight Odi Wang Lee, two assassins came out and attacked them. The Xin Shan Quan master ordered Li Kuugo to fight Odi Wang Lee as he dealt with the assassins which Odi Wang Lee scoffed at but agreed to this. Li Kuugo was once more shown the ultimate Xin Shan Quan technique by her master just before the fight. Li Kuugo had a hard time fighting Odi Wang Lee but eventually managed to defeat the evil kung fu master with everything she learned and with one final blow she flung Odi Wang Lee into a gong just behind the evil master's chair. After the battle she saw that her master was dying but was relieved he managed to pass his style on as well as having his sworn enemy dead. Li promised her master she would eventually become stronger than him one day and buried him next to the two other pupils who died in the attack that lead to the raid in the first place. 

Now we come to the third warrior who is a Shinobi named Oboro. He was tasked by his master to free Ryoma from an evil emperor named Ode Iou since Ryoma was the only one that could steer feudal Japan in the right direction. He decided that although he could take out Ode Iou's servants he decided against it and only fought against spirits and machines as his manner of improving himself, eventually learning Bronze Leaf, his strongest attack. Along the way he found himself fighting the one in charge of the traps inside Ode Iou's castle named the Trap Master which after taking its core found a idle machine which he inserted the core into which became O-Robo and after taming the machine clone of himself went and found the legendary Muramasa inside Ode Iou's castle but found out it was guarded by a spirit known as Majin Ryunosuke. After defeating the guardian and taking the Muramasa he decided to deal with the giant shadow in the waters of the castle which turned out to be a giant fish known as Lord Iwama. After taking one of its scales upon defeating the fish Oboro decided to confront Ode Iou directly, but not before encountering a mouse just outside the emperors chamber which sent O-Robo into a panic where it went and blew itself up, taking out the guards of Ode Iou's chamber in the process. He rushed in a bit too fast because he immediately found himself surrounded by guards of Ode Iou who held him still so Ode Iou could shoot Oboro dead but right before he could someone shot at Ode Iou's gun, destroying it. It was Ryoma who freed himself saying that it'd take more than what contained him to truly keep him imprisoned. Ode Iou quickly summoned the spirit of the strongest swordsman before disappearing further into the castle through a hidden door saying that if they wish to confront him they'd have to defeat the spirit first which they did. After dealing with one more threat in their way just before they went and confront Ode Iou they were stopped by someone who gave them an item but Oboro could tell this wasn't what she intended to give them so he waited until she realized it and gave them a medicine box which is what she intended to give. Now with that done they came face to face with Ode Iou himself and won but Ode Iou said that the place they fought was small and asked them to take the fight outside where they could fight at their most unrestricted. On the roof which is where they would finish the fight Ode Iou revealed his true form which was a FrogSnake Demon. Thanks to Oboro and his Bronze Leaf technique, Ryoma was able to defeat Ode Iou once and for all and the demon fell to his death. Ryoma lamented about how they were fighting for the rule of a nation through pointless wars and offered Oboro to be his right hand as he would finally manage to repair the damage caused from Ode Iou's chaos which Oboro accepted. 

The wild west was the time of which the fourth warrior existed. He was a Cowboy known for how skilled he was with a gun, in fact he was so skilled he wanted someone to finally best him and put him down so he put a bounty on himself and on one particular day where he came face to face with his rival once more and won yet again he decided to head to a place known as Success Town. The Cowboy who is known only as the Sundown Kid came here to get a drink from the saloon who froze as they saw him enter. The sheriff of Success Town wondered what was going on and Sundown's rival Mad Dog, who followed him into town explained it and how he wanted to claim Sundown's bounty. The two were about to have their duel but they quickly noticed some shady people watching the scene which once they did the last steps before they would have shot each other they instead shot the two thugs instead. They immediately learned the two thugs were members of an infamous gang known as the Crazy Bunch which is being lead by someone named O. Dio, who is the sole surviving member of the Seventh Cavalry Division. The two cowboys agreed to call off the duel and resume it when the Crazy Bunch is defeated, especially since now the entire gang was going to come running after them. The two gun men decided it'd be a good idea to rally the town and have them set traps with what they found in order to reduce the amount of gang members they'd have to fight against when the Crazy Bunch finally does make its move. They were very successful and managed to cut the Crazy Bunch down to just O. Dio himself who said that even though they were both very skilled what chance did they have against a gatling gun. They eventually defeated the ruthless leader who reverted back to a horse. Now with the Crazy Bunch out of the picture the two could finally have their final duel. Sundown won in the end and rode off somewhere feeling satisfied in the end that he at least managed to take out an infamous gang. 

In the present day we have the fifth warrior, Masaru Takahara who vowed to become the strongest fighter in the world and he would do so by learning the skills of the strongest fighters of various parts of the world which he did so. And upon doing so he found himself challenged by Odie Oldbright who had the same idea but his method would be that he would kill those same fighters Masaru fought after winning which angered Masaru. Masaru eventually defeated Odie and achieved his goal. 

Now in the near feature we have our sixth warrior Akira Tadokoro, a teenager who was orphaned at a young age who possesses psychic abilities. There was a biker gang who would abduct people for unknown purposes at the time. Eventually Akira decided to investigate and learned that it was due to a god named Odeo which was manipulating the government into liquifying humans to awaken it from its slumber. Angered, especially after having his home set ablaze he took control of a mech called Buriki Daioh and went straight to the temple only to find they had just finished awakening Odeo. Akira stomped Odeo into oblivion through the mech and set up a stand to make money afterwards. 

From the far future we have our final warrior, a robot named Cube. Cube was made as a worker class robot to help the Mother Computer OD-10 out in maintaining order onboard a ship. However after members of the crew got into arguments the Computer decided it lost faith and took out the crew until it was just a Corporal and Cube remaining. Cube decided that in order to reprogram OD-10 it would have to get in through a arcade cabinet inside the ship which worked out and OD-10 was put into a state where it could no longer make decisions that would harm the remaining crew. 

These seven warriors from different eras were called to medieval times for a final battle against the original Odio himself to prove that humanity was still worthy of existing. Right now, the warriors are fighting the demon king. Sundown was leading the charge and let loose with a hurricane flurry of bullets from his 44 magnum revolver towards Odio who looked like a fallen angel in his final form. Odio said, "Sundown you'll regret that!" And tried to erase his life, turning him to stone but failed due to him wearing a piece of the Alicia set which protected him frlm the attack. He then saw Li use her ultimate attack which made her move so fast that to someone without the reflexes Sundown had would make it seem she split into four clones as she let loose with a onslaught of kicks on the demon king. As that went on Pogo used his mysterious bottle in order to leave Odio reeling from the combined attack which Oboro took advantage of with Bronze Leaf. Masaru followed suit as he used his best attack while Akira used Holy Image as his means to weaken the demon king from the light based psychic move went on. All the while Cube kept healing everyone and using its maser cannon to blast Odio when it could. Odio could tell he was losing the battle so he tried a last ditch effort attack to win but it failed because he did not have enough energy left to use it. 

Now beaten, Odio reverted to his previous form, a broken man named Oersted who asked Sundown to end his life but he refused and said, "We're leaving everyone." Everyone nodded figuring that since the battle was over there was no reason to kill Oersted, despite his actions since it was clear he only did this because he had nothing to fight for. As they went down the staircase a sudden vortex opened up and pulled everyone in. They heard a voice say, "Even though you won the battle don't you think in your eras you could've done things a bit differently? No? Well I'm sorry but you will have to do it anyways, maybe now that you know what will happen in your eras you may be able to prevent some events from coming forth like having some deaths be avoided." Upon exiting the portal they found themselves back in their era and back when their adventure to take out their incarnation of Odio began.


	2. Kung-fu: A pupil's return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start off with the Kung-Fu chapter. This will follow Li Kuugo's efforts in that she will try and ensure her classmates don't die, or at least one doesn't die.

Li Kuugo found herself laying on her back in the bamboo forest after that unexpected event, first she got whisked away to another time where she had to team up with six other warriors from different timelines to prove to a demon king that humanity had to exist and now? She was back in her era, on the very day she met her master. She figured that since she still knew of all the skills taught to her she may be able to save Yuan Jou and Sammo Hakka from their fates. But first she had to meet up with her master so she made her way to where she first met him and if on cue he was out looking for pupils. She surprised him like she did the first time they met and her master said, "I do not know you, but I feel we met before, care to become one of my disciples? I know my days are numbered so I'm looking for three promising pupils for my art of kung-fu Xin Shan Quan." Li accepted the offer and followed him as he found Yuan Jou and Sammo as she expected him to. 

When they got to the dojo Li told her master and her classmates of a story which was really a warning of what was to happen in the coming weeks. She said it in a manner like it was a prophecy and upon finishing Yuan said, "That sounds eerie to me. It's like whoever told this prophecy actually knew exactly what was about to happen, what with the master finding three candidates to pass his arts onto and teaching them such an art only for that to happen and two of the students ending up dying and the master taking his surviving student with him to destroy a entire rival style of kung-fu only to die upon succeeding, leaving his student who defeated the rival master to pick up the pieces." Li then made her face darken which surprised everyone as she said, "This is no ordinary prophecy this is exactly what will happen in the coming weeks, Master Xin will end his training with us abruptly to deal with the ruckus I mentioned and the rival dojo will attack later that day. And I know of this because," She closed and opened her eyes slowly as she spoke, "I experienced this once before and to prove it I will show you all the various techniques of Xin Shan Quan including the ultimate one, Xin Li Yuan Shan Quan!" And did so in front of their eyes which as Li expected would surprise them very well including her master. Master Xin said with clear shock in his eyes, "But how? I would only teach such a move if I knew I would die, you're telling the truth about all of this aren't you?" Li nodded. Yuan said, "So let me get this straight, Master Xin in a few weeks from now will have to go to town in order to stop the ruckus but ends up making a rival master attack, who is this rival master you speak of?" Li says in a grim tone, "Odi Wang Lee, Master of the Yi Po Men kung-fu style, also known as this eras incarnation of the demon king, Odio!" Master Xin said, "Him?! I always knew there was something off about him now I know why that is I'll take him down!" Li stopped him saying, "No Master Xin, not right now I recommend you train Yuan and Sammo first and deal with the ruckus, I've already learned everything from you Master Xin so you don't need to worry about me. I would rather wait until you do the very thing that triggers Odi Wang Lee's attack to ensue before you do so otherwise it's going to ruin your reputation just attacking him out of spite." Master Xin, "You are correct Li, forgive me for thinking of that." Li then says, "I'm going to fight in the Bamboo forest until the day Odi Lee Wang makes his move. I will see you then." And Li leaves the dojo. Yuan says, "What an interesting girl that Li Kuugo, she somehow knew of everything." Sammo could only nod in response. As Yuan finishes that thought, Master Xin clears his throat saying, "Anyways it's time for you to begin your training. Eventually you may eventually get to what Li is in terms of capability one day." 

Li Kuugo says to herself as she heads to the forest, "Alright now that I've done all of that Yuan and Sammo should have a better chance of survival on the day when Odi Wang Lee will strike. I'll return to the Xin Shan Dojo on the day when Master Xin recieves the notice that will result in Odi Wang Lee attacking the dojo, preferably before said notice." Li Kuugo began to train herself with the hostile wildlife being what she focuses her skills on. A couple days later as she trained herself she saw something she didn't realize was in the forest. She walked up to it and it attacked. She saw it was a Black tiger with green eyes and red stripes that was twice as large as the regular ones. She realized it was the Grand Tiger she heard stories of. Li Kuugo cracked her knuckles saying to herself, "The way I am now, this Grand Tiger doesn't stand a chance." And she used her skills until it was defeated and as she stood over it one of its eyes popped out and it coughed up a scroll before it vanished. She picked up the eye and noticed it was really a jade eye and she read the scroll. She learned from the scroll was the fabled Megida skill and decided to perfect her ability in using it. 

Li Kuugo finally manages to perfect her usage of the Megida skill which she found makes her kick a giant orb of light with such force the orb explodes and releases a bunch of smaller orbs of light that also explode with a smaller blast one day and she says, "Phew! That's done and it looks like it's the very day when the incident will happen. I hope I arrive before the notice does." Li sprints to the Xin Shan Dojo as fast as she can and arrives at the best time in that she arrived just as the day's teachings began. Yuan said, "Whoa Li! Next time knock before you come in." Li apologizes and then says, "Remember when I said that one day Master Xin will have to cut the training short due to a notice? Well today's that very day. Once the sun is two thirds of its way to its highest point today that's when the notice arrives." Master Xin said, "Understood Li I'll keep that in mind." Li left the dojo and stood outside it and watched as Yuan and Sammo trained knowing today is the final day of their training. And true to her word once the sun reached the point on the horizon she described the messenger of the notice arrived. Master Xin left and Li said to Yuan and Sammo, "Notice where the sun is at right now? Once it's a third of its way from now and to when it sets that's when Odi Lee Wang sends his disciples to attack so be on guard you two, even though I may be strong some of them may sneak and attack you two where I'm not looking. So if you're in a blind spot where I can't see you too well or you get overwhelmed you will be in trouble." Both Yuan and Sammo said, "Understood Li." 

As Li predicted Odi Wee Lang's disciples attacked at the time mentioned. One of the disciples said, "So this is the Xin Shan Dojo eh? Pathetic! Our dojo is way better! Oh and these are the master's students? They seem weak, this won't be hard at all." Li immediately proved them wrong as she moved with blinding speed and said disciple was in awe saying, "Dang, how can someone move that fast, let alone a weak girl?" And Li grabbed the one in awe saying in a venomous tone, "Don't you call me that simpleton I can take you all on with one hand tied behind my back." One of the other Yi Po Men disciples said mockingly, "Oh yeah try us." And Li threw the one she held at the mocker with such force it made both get thrown into a nearby tree and caused it to come crashing down. After the shock Li gave the enemy disciples one of them said, "We need to focus on this one some of you attack the other disciples." Li was taking down her assailants with speed and power fitting of a Xin Shan Quan master that she was a mere hurricane to the naked eye, however Yuan and Sammo were having more trouble but thanks to Li taking much of the heat off them they were managing far better than before. Yuan was able to take out enough of his assailants but Sammo was not so lucky due to his size being his downfall in the end. After the fight Li noticed that Yuan was still alive but Sammo was dying and his wounds were too great. Just then Master Xin arrived, seeing the battle. As Li expected he got angry but he was also relieved about Yuan still making it out. 

Li watched as Master Xin showed Yuan the ultimate Xin Shan Quan technique the same way he did to her before making his way to the Yi Po Men Dojo as his way of avenging the death of Sammo. She carried Yuan on her back to help him conserve needed energy for the battles inside the enemy dojo. She mentioned to Master Xin and Yuan that she will be watching from the sidelines only helping out in the final confrontation with Odi Wang Lee saying that this will be to help Yuan grow stronger and become more able to keep a steady mind under pressure. Yuan was going to interject but Master Xin stopped him knowing that it was for the best. Li watched from various corners as she saw Master Xin and Yuan take down the Yi Po Men Dojo and eventually came face to face with Odi Wang Lee and his favored. Li once again waited until they took down the favored and were about to take the evil master on until his assassins came in. Master Xin reminded Yuan of the skill he only could show off once to him to remind him of it which was when Li revealed herself. Odi Wang Lee said at the sudden reveal, "I admit I did not expect this but still this changes nothing. Your teachings won't matter in the end. Now come!" Li said, "Oh we will Odi Wang Lee, or should I say Odio?" Odi Wang Lee said while raising an eyebrow, "What makes you think I am this Odio?" Li said, "You're just one of his incarnations and this time I'll ensure you are truly dead for your vile deeds. Ready Yuan?" Yuan nodded as the fight began. The fight against Odi Wang Lee went rather similarly and then Odi Wang Lee was knocked into the gong once more and Li said, "And for good measure I'm following up that with this! Megida!" And Li incinerated Odi Wang Lee's unconscious body with this skill she saved for this moment. Master Xin said his final words and both Yuan and Li buried him next to Sammo after paying their respects and promising they will pick up the pieces as the new Xin Shan Quan Masters. 

As they began their lives as the next gen Xin Shan Quan masters Yuan said to Li, "By the way Li, what was that move you used that incinerated Odi Lee Wang?" To which Li replied with, "Megida, it's a skill I learned from a scroll after I defeated the beast that lived in the depths of the bamboo forest, the Grand Tiger. I still have its eye and scroll. Here, I'll show them both." And Li pulled out the Jade Eye and the Megida Scroll. Yuan said as he read the scroll, "No way, talk about a strong skill this skill works pretty well as the new ultimate skill of Xin Shan Quan. But it says only those with pure hearts and great amounts of chi can use it. Let's see." And tries it out and finds he can use it. Li said, "Not bad Yuan you were able to use it well on your first try it took me a couple attempts to use it properly." To which Yuan thanked Li for. Yuan said, "I had a good idea, we could make usage and mastery of this skill as the test for the next generations of grandmasters of Xin Shan Quan. This will definitely ensure when we have to find suitable heirs for when we know our time is running out they are ones that are deserving of it." Li nodded in agreement seeing how Xin Shan Quan is a style of Kung fu for those with calm minds and high speed, it'd only make sense for grandmasters like themselves to have a skill based around purity especially since they eliminated a dojo who taught opposite ideals to their own. And should there be a group attempting to create the next Yi Po Men Dojo, rest assured that these two Grandmasters remind them of what happened with this Dojo and shut that idea down.


End file.
